Engage!
by The Escapist Esquire
Summary: When Dr. Manhattan predicts a terrible power in his future, he summons the rest of the Watchmen to combat it. On Terra Venture, Kai Chen picks up a strange anomaly on the computer, and the Power Rangers head into action to find out just what it is. DISCLAIMER: This story has been taken from my other profile, Von Stark. I lost the information to log in and had to make a new profile
1. Introduction I: Watchmen

**Author's Note:**

If you've seen this story before, under the pen name Von Stark, it is because that was my last profile. I created Escapist Esquire because I lost all information regarding logging into Von Stark, and therefore could not access the account. I simply wished to inform you that this is not plagiarism, since Von Stark and Escapist Esquire are one and the same person.

This is one my older stories, so I apologize that the prose is not the best it could be. I have grown as an author since the time of this writing.

* * *

**DOCTOR MANHATTAN:**

_The date of what Humans perceive as the present is January 14, 1986. About six months into my past, I am standing on the barren, icy wasteland of Antarctica. Rorschach stands before me, his mask replaced by tears of fury as he implores me to obliterate him. My judgment would be clouded with emotion were I still completely Human. Perhaps I would not be able to kill him._

_ Now, emotion means nothing to me. It has no impact on my decision. I am not a god. Who am I to decide this man's fate? Vietnam was different. It was war, and I was a soldier. But Rorschach's fate does not rest in my hands, and so I teleport him, unconscious, to Liberty Island in New York._

_ Laurie and Dan have agreed not to interfere in Adrian's peaceful planet. So too have I agreed, without condoning or condemning. And so I leave Earth once again, to perhaps create life in another galaxy._

_ Eight weeks into my future, I am standing face-to-face with an extremely powerful being with the capability to destroy Earth. Adrian, Laurie, and Dan stand beside me, along with six other brightly costumed heroes wielding powerful weapons._

_ Six minutes into my future, I am standing in Adrian's office._

**OZYMANDIAS:**

I heard Jon before I saw him. There's typically a faint hiss before he teleports. Thus, I had time enough to hold down the contents on my desk so the force emitted from his appearance would not blow them away.

"Good afternoon, Jon," I said.

"Adrian," he replied simply.

"How's life?"

"The reason I'm here."

I examined his face. Others would not be able to identify any signs of emotion amongst his features. But, then again, I don't fall into the category of "Others." I saw both fascination and worry in his eyes.

I rose from my desk and approached the Indestructible Man, noting that the glow of his blue skin was a touch dimmer as well.

"What is it, Jon?" I asked.

And then he told me.


	2. Introduction II: Power Rangers

**KAI:**

I was helping Damon give Alpha an upgrade when I noticed it on the Mega Ship's computer. It was something that I had never seen before, some…some anomaly out in space. _Terra Venture_ was heading right for it. And by the readings I was getting, it was dangerous.

_So much power there..._

"Damon," I said. "Look at this."

Damon, with Alpha following close behind, joined me at the console.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good."

"Do you think Trakeena could be a part of it?"

_Trakeena_…

We hadn't encountered her or any of her monsters for nearly three weeks. Not only was that a record, but also that was strange. The Power Rangers typically fought her on an almost daily basis. I'm probably exaggerating, of course, but that's what it felt like…

Maybe this was her work after all.

"I think it's safer to assume so than to give her the benefit of the doubt," I replied.

Damon nodded.

"Aye-aye-aye," Alpha muttered.

"Call the rest of the Rangers, Alpha," said Damon. "I'll have to finish your upgrades later."

"Okay, Damon."

"Kai," said the mechanic. "Help me get the Mega Ship ready for takeoff."

"Aye, Captain," I said in my best Scotty impersonation.

It didn't seem to lighten the mood.

**LEO:**

Alpha sounded distressed when he contacted us in the park.

"Rangers," he said. "Kai and Damon need you at the Mega Ship! They found something bad just ahead of _Terra Venture_!"

"Okay, Alpha," I replied as calmly as I could. "We're on our way."

As Maya, Karone, and I ran into the alleyway, the usual "Go Galactic!" allowed us to morph into the people that _Terra Venture_ wanted us to be.

Mike was already suited up and at the Mega Ship when we arrived. Kai and Damon had morphed as well.

"What is it, guys?" I asked.

"Leo," Damon said gravely. "Come check this out."

I did.

And even though I had the power of the Lion Galactabeast in my saber and in my heart, I felt fear.

We all did.


	3. Chapter One

**RORSCHACH**

_**Rorschach's Journal**_

_**January 15, 1986**_

_ Started a new journal. Last one never made it into the _New Frontiersman_. Probably took one look at it and dismissed it as psychopathic garbage. That's what I am to society. That's what everyone who tries to expose its hellish underbelly is to society. Psychopathic. Why is it that those who look for justice are labeled as mentally ill?_

_ This world is rotting… Veidt may have stopped the war between the bureaucrats and the communists, but human nature's still the same. Especially now that Armageddon's been delayed for a few decades…_

Wonder how Dan's doing…

I put my journal back where I got it from, the dumpster where I used to keep my face. I keep my face with me at all times now. I abandoned my previous disguise, homeless and broken Walter Kovacs. Took a nice business suit from a criminal last week. Didn't need it anymore. Learned to change my voice as well. Cleaning myself up, I noticed nobody recognized me anymore than they did before my short stay in prison. Walked right past a police officer overseeing reconstruction of Bronx. He smiled and nodded. I resisted the urge to spit.

Took the long way to Soho. Thought I might pay Dan a visit, see how he's doing. I'll wear my face, as usual. Must remember to find out if he ever saw my mask six months ago.

"No one knows who you are," he'd told me. Ironic statement. Everyone knows Rorschach.

Went in through the airship's tunnel, like the old days. Must admit surprise at whom I met in Dan's cellar working on Archie.

"Hello, Rorschach," said the titan.

"Doctor Manhattan," I responded. "Thought you were in another galaxy."

"I _am_ in another galaxy," he said. "I've explained this to Laurie several times."

I grunted.

"Spare me the headache."

"As you wish."

"What are you doing?"

His white eyes glowed a bit more than usual. Excitement?

"I am making the necessary adjustments to this craft to allow several humans to survive during space travel."

"Space travel?"

"Yes. Dan, Adrian, and Laurie already know why."

"Why?"

"It is a rather lengthy summary."

I shrugged.

"Tell me."

He extended a muscular blue arm to my face.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you."

Nerve endings felt a small electric shock. Mind went somewhere else.

One mind…

_We are floating among the stars. No oxygen. No need. It has been six months since we left Antarctica, and for the first time in that period, we are disturbed. Not by a specific entity, but by the knowledge that a power greater than anything on Earth exists._

_ And it is close by…_

_ A vision of our future reveals to us that a great battle is coming…a battle that dwarfs nuclear war… We see Nite Owl, Silk Spectre, Ozymandias, and us: the Watchmen reunited by a cause. Beside us, we see six brightly costumed heroes, holding the power of what they call Quasar Sabers. Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and a black hero with golden horns and a green hexagon on his chest… They are our friends and allies._

_ We stand in front of a temple. We do not know what lies inside._

_ It is the only thing not burning…_

_ We return to our own mind, our own body._

_ The Watchmen must learn of what we have seen, and they must learn of it quickly._

_ We now stand in front of Adrian Veidt._

Another jolt as the Indestructible Man removed his mind from mine. I noticed that I was on my knees, but not trembling. I was not afraid. Just fatigued.

_This must be how Laurie feels when he shows her things…_

"The others are upstairs," said Manhattan. "They do not yet know you are here."

I rose slowly from my kneeling position.

"That…thing…you saw?" I inquired.

"It needs to be stopped." He paused, and then said, "Rorschach has arrived."

"What?"

"Excuse me. I just alerted the others to your arrival."

I nodded.

"Plan of action?"

A faint hint of a smile came over Manhattan's features.

"Never compromise."

The Watchmen had already descended the stairs by the time I realized Manhattan was making fun of me.

**KARONE**

Surprisingly, it wasn't Kai who made the suggestion that we pack supplies for several "days" of traveling in the Mega Ship. It was Maya, who had never seen a spacecraft in her life before she became the Yellow Power Ranger on her homeworld of Mirinoi.

We all agreed that it would be a smart idea. I myself hadn't been a Power Ranger as long as the others had, and hadn't encountered every one of Trakeena's monsters that they had defeated, but I had known as Astronema the importance of having extra provisions on a spacecraft.

We had no idea how long we would be investigating this power source or whatever it was.

Damon made a few upgrades to help us, Mike and Kai managed to secure a leave of absence from Commander Stanton, and Maya let the Galactabeasts know what we were doing, while Leo and I did some extra supply shopping. Alpha was also extremely helpful in securing the necessary equipment for our mission, and within three days we were ready to launch the Mega Ship.

I wondered occasionally what Andros would do if he were in this situation. But he and the Space Rangers weren't here, and so we were left to our own devices.

"You guys ready?" asked Damon.

We all nodded solemnly, and we left _Terra Venture_.

Perhaps…perhaps never to return…

_I am floating in complete darkness… Touching nothing, seeing nothing, hearing only the sounds of my breath and my heartbeat. I simply exist in the blackness around me. Silence for what seems eternal._

_ And then I hear a sound. At last, a sound! It comes from somewhere to my left, but I can't move to see where. I hear it again, and I realize with growing dread that it is a laugh of pure evil._

_ It's mine… I am Astronema._

_ I hear a sound to my right. It is a cry, but not of pain. It is a cry of valor, a cry that strikes fear into the hearts of evil._

_ This too is mine… I am the Pink Galaxy Power Ranger._

_ Both laugh and cry grow louder and louder, threatening to overpower my ears and explode my head. I try to get away, to cover my ears at least, but I still can't move! I begin to cry, and sweat mixes with tears as the terror consumes me…_

_ Silence._

_ I feel a warm hand take my own left, and for the first time I can turn myself to see whom it belongs to._

Leo…

_He smiles and hugs me. Behind him, I see Andros, but Andros doesn't see me. He raises his weapon and slashes at…something… I can't see what exactly._

_ A familiar golden light bursts from his Spiral Saber. It envelops him and rushes toward Leo. He too disappears into the light._

_ I should be afraid of the light._

_ I am not._

Karone… Karone…

I was awakened by several short shakes on my shoulder, provided by Maya.

"Karone…"

"Yup…" I said wearily. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good," said Maya. "There's something I want to show you."

Taking my hand, she guided me to the helm of the Mega Ship. Outside, countless nebulas zoomed past us.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she asked.

I nodded, speechless. I had never seen such an amazing land… no… space-scape before…

"Hey, look at that," laughed Maya, pointing at a lonely brown speck in the distance. "A random asteroid."

No… There were no planets around, and yet its tail was burning…

_Oh, my…_

"Maya," I said. "That's not an asteroid…"

"It's not?"

"No," said a voice behind us. Damon's. He walked briskly to the helm. "That's a spaceship."


	4. Chapter Two

**KAI:**

I was helping Damon give Alpha an upgrade when I noticed it on the Mega Ship's computer. It was something that I had never seen before, some…some anomaly out in space. _Terra Venture_ was heading right for it. And by the readings I was getting, it was dangerous.

_So much power there..._

"Damon," I said. "Look at this."

Damon, with Alpha following close behind, joined me at the console.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good."

"Do you think Trakeena could be a part of it?"

_Trakeena_…

We hadn't encountered her or any of her monsters for nearly three weeks. Not only was that a record, but also that was strange. The Power Rangers typically fought her on an almost daily basis. I'm probably exaggerating, of course, but that's what it felt like…

Maybe this was her work after all.

"I think it's safer to assume so than to give her the benefit of the doubt," I replied.

Damon nodded.

"Aye-aye-aye," Alpha muttered.

"Call the rest of the Rangers, Alpha," said Damon. "I'll have to finish your upgrades later."

"Okay, Damon."

"Kai," said the mechanic. "Help me get the Mega Ship ready for takeoff."

"Aye, Captain," I said in my best Scotty impersonation.

It didn't seem to lighten the mood.

**LEO:**

Alpha sounded distressed when he contacted us in the park.

"Rangers," he said. "Kai and Damon need you at the Mega Ship! They found something bad just ahead of _Terra Venture_!"

"Okay, Alpha," I replied as calmly as I could. "We're on our way."

As Maya, Karone, and I ran into the alleyway, the usual "Go Galactic!" allowed us to morph into the people that _Terra Venture_ wanted us to be.

Mike was already suited up and at the Mega Ship when we arrived. Kai and Damon had morphed as well.

"What is it, guys?" I asked.

"Leo," Damon said gravely. "Come check this out."

I did.

And even though I had the power of the Lion Galactabeast in my saber and in my heart, I felt fear.

We all did.


	5. Interlude I: Leo

**INTERLUDE – LEO**

_**Personal Video Log**_

**Entry 28 – February 9, 1986**

_Well, we got ourselves into yet another mess. The anomaly that Kai detected, according to Dr. Osterman, has the ability to destroy everything. The good news, no one would even have to think of Trakeena anymore if it destroyed her. The bad news, we still don't know whether or not she's controlling it._

_We stopped for some sleep. It's been two weeks since we all managed to do so. I mean we've napped off and on, but we haven't actually all decided to stop. Dr. Osterman doesn't need any sleep apparently. He's holding us in space so we don't drift in the wrong direction._

_Our cabin mates are okay, I'll admit. Not without quirks, but who isn't, right? Anyways, here's my opinion of them: Adrian...as wealthy as he supposedly is, he's not your stereotypical socialite. Likes to be left alone mostly, except when around Damon and me. Kind of reminds me of my brother, actually. Huh. Who's next? Um... Laurie? Okay. Let's just say Laurie is not a girl who's afraid of hurting people's feelings. Says what's on her mind. Gets along with the girls well. Dr. Osterman, he's just not completely there. I like him, though. Could put some clothes on nonetheless._

_Dan Dreiberg is my favorite, personally. He's enthusiastic about his airship, and his role as Nite Owl back in New York, but he's also a great listener too. The girls like him. Especially Maya. I sense a confrontation between Maya and Laurie sometime in the future. Can't wait to see how that goes down._

_Rorschach is another story altogether. He actually decided to waive the cabin offer and sleep near the engines. Personally, I don't think he does sleep. He just broods. And there's something I don't quite feel right about with him, like there's some other quality he has that he hasn't shown that makes me feel uneasy._

_Osterman's calling. Better go see what he wants._


	6. Chapter Three

**RORSCHACH**

**_Rorschach's Journal_**

_**February 9, 1986**_

Manhattan found a planet. Barren wasteland, mostly. Only a small percentage looks habitable. We all stood on the bridge looking down at it. The "Power Rangers" were awestruck. Dan and Laurie too. Couldn't pick up any surprise on Veidt's face. Then again, he liked to rub elbows with Manhattan. Probably knew about it beforehand.

_ Surprised to find that landing was easier than expected. No burning up in the atmosphere, no traps from any aliens, nothing. Even so, I'm keeping on my toes. The others, not so much._

They've forgotten that Manhattan had predicted a fight. Idiots. Leo's the most confident. Probably going to be the first to go.

"Are you coming, Rorschach?" asked Leo. I pocketed the napkin and put on my hat, following him out wordlessly.

Planet was nice, I suppose. Hadn't been corrupted by humans yet. Almost felt guilty setting foot on its virgin soil.

"Jon," said Dan. "What are we supposed to do for six weeks?"

"What's up?" asked Maya.

"When Jon predicted the battle we're supposed to fight," Dan explained, "he said it was eight weeks into his future. It only took us two to get here."

"You're forgetting that time on Earth is different from time here, due to the rapidity of the planet's revolution around its sun," said Manhattan. "Unless I am mistaken, which is unlikely, this planet moves at approximately three times the velocity of Earth."

"So the days are shorter," said Kai.

"As well as the nights," Manhattan finished.

"Which cuts it down to two weeks," said Laurie. "Right?"

"Affirmative."

"So let's start looking around," I said. "Can't fight if we don't know the terrain."

"All the nooks and crannies," mused Dan.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing, Rorschach. Just an expression."

Maya laughed. I started walking. After a few feet, I turned.

"Coming?"

**ZENDORR**

"My lord," said Kortan.

I opened my eyes to the sight of Kortan, my iron commander, kneeling at my throne.

"What is it, Kortan?"

"Lord Zendorr," he said. "You have guests."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A group of costumed humans, and…"

I leaned forward.

"And…?"

"…And the Power Rangers…"

I rose immediately.

"My staff, Kortan."

"My lord?"

"_My staff_, Kortan!"

The idiot rushed to my personal armory behind my throne to fetch my weapon.

_Welcome, Rangers… You have a debt to pay… I only accept blood…_

**KARONE**

I had a strange feeling about this place. It seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't explain why…

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

The others chose to stay behind with the Mega Ship. I followed Inky. As much as he crept me out, he had the right idea.

I morphed, but I had no idea what emotion Rorschach's mask was showing in reaction to it. He just grunted.

We walked in silence for twenty minutes or so before I broke it.

"So…uh… Tell me about yourself."

"What's to tell?" he asked. "I fight crime. End of story."

"Well, where'd you find such an interesting mask?"

He spun on his heel and faced me. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could sense that they were burning.

"What mask?"

"The one you're wearing," I replied meekly. "With the inkblots…"

"That's my _face_."

_Oh, boy. He's crazy._

"I'm sorry. I –"

"You calling me ugly?"

"No! I just –"

"Good."

He turned and kept walking. I allowed for a few feet between us before I followed.

"Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers before?" I asked.

"Once," he replied. "Space Rangers. Fought Astronema. Thought they saved Earth."

"Thought?"

"Once they left, nuclear arms race began."

He was silent for a time.

"Andros, the Red Ranger," I said. "He's my brother."

Rorschach stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really?" he muttered.

"Yes."

I walked up beside him and he turned to face me.

"Go back," he growled. "Go back to the ship, _Astronema._"

I flinched.

_How does he know that?_

"Rorschach… I'm not –"

"I don't work with scum. You're lucky I'm letting you walk away."

"Is that a threat?" I asked angrily.

"Bet your friends are the same way," he continued. "Why else would they fight with you? Did you corrupt them too? Or were they always evil?"

"We're not evil!"

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me! And who gave you the right to decide what's good and evil?"

"Could ask the same of you."

_Ugh! You are _really_ getting on my nerves!_

"I was chosen!"

"I was compelled," he finished, turning away. "We all are…" He started walking.

The ground beneath him exploded and he was sent flying through the air, landing on his head. I heard a definite crack that made me wince.

And then he got up, adjusting his hat as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, scanning the terrain around me.

"That," said a powerful voice, "was a greeting."

I looked up. Floating in the sky, looking down at us, was a muscular, purple man with a silver crown and suit of armor. He held a staff in his hand with a Z at the end.

"Lord Zedd?" I asked.

"No," said the man, descending to the ground. "Lord Zendorr."

"Zendorr?" asked Rorschach.

"Yes, shifting one," replied Zendorr. He looked at me and growled, "Father of Zedd."

Stone creatures appeared around us, grabbing hold of Rorschach and me. I struggled, but Rorschach did nothing.

"Wait," he said to me. "Not here."

_What?_

"Please be so kind as to make yourselves at home," said Zendorr, and before we realized we were teleporting, Rorschach and I were alone in a windowless steel room.

"Great," I muttered. "What now, Inky?"

Rorschach touched something on his wrist beneath his glove.

"Now, Astronema, we wait…"


	7. Chapter Four

**MAYA**

Night came quickly here. Mike and Kai alternated turns refueling the fire. Real woodsmen, those two. I stayed in the Mega Ship, thinking about the events of today…

Karone had gone with Rorschach, a true psychopath if I ever saw one. If he hurt her… Well, let's just say it wouldn't be beneficial to his health if I caught wind of it…

The only reason I could think of for Rorschach to lash out was if he discovered her past as Astronema. I didn't doubt at all that she could defend herself, but I sensed a ferocity that even my people's strongest warriors on Mirinoi couldn't have matched.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dan Dreiberg practically shot out of the bottom of his airship and told me to help him gather everyone.

"What for?" I asked.

"We've got trouble," he replied quickly, running outside for Mike and Kai.

I only nodded. I needed to find Leo and Damon, as well as Laurie and Adrian. Dr. Manhattan would either be with one of them, or already aware and teleporting.

I still didn't understand him…

**NITE OWL**

"What's going on?" asked Kai. "And what's that noise?"

A soft buzzing emitted from Archie's alarm system. It was a function that I had completely forgotten about.

"It's Rorschach's old wrist beacon," I explained. "He's in trouble."

_He must have found it in my workshop before we left… God, he hasn't used his tracker since the Keene Act!_

Jon surprised us, teleporting directly to my side as Maya, Leo, Laurie, Damon, and Adrian climbed aboard.

"Dan," said Laurie. "What is that?"

I turned down the alarm's volume.

"Rorschach has alerted us to a troublesome situation he's in. If Karone's still with him, then she needs our help too."

"Karone has fought Trakeena before," Maya noted. "They should be fine."

"Maybe it's not your insect opponent after all," responded Adrian.

"Then what is it?" asked Leo, clearly frustrated. "Dr. Osterman. Any ideas?"

Jon's white eyes flitted rapidly in their sockets.

"My vision of the future is blocked," he said.

"Again?" asked Laurie.

"Is it a tachyon emission, Jon?" asked Adrian.

"Nothing so scientific…" Jon murmured. "This is something entirely different, something I've not encountered before."

"Well," I said. "I guess it's up to us to find the answer."

"I don't know," said Leo. "If we all go, the risk of being spotted increases."

"You propose a one-man reconnaissance," observed Adrian.

"Yeah… If that's alright with everyone."

The vote was a unanimous yes, and so I gave Leo a tracking beacon of his own to use.

"Good luck."

**KARONE**

Rorschach would not stop staring at me. It was bad enough to have him think that I was still Astronema. But to have him stare me down because of it while stuck in the same cell was simply unbearable! He wrote on his napkins for a period of time that I absolutely relished.

That was all I could do.

_Andros, where are you when I need you?_

Or Leo… He had always been the one on the team I was closest too. I remembered the adventure we had, just him and I, finding the cave with the warrior I had turned to stone as Astronema… Fighting my inner demons to save his life… Nearly allowing myself to die. But that had been the key, sacrifice.

And he'd saved my life on many occasions as well. We considered ourselves even, I suppose. He was brave, strong…

_Really, really good-looking._

Wait! What?

_No! He's my teammate! What the hell am I thinking? Bad Karone! Wrong!_

But… But it felt right, too…

"You seem stressed," noted Rorschach.

"What?" I had completely forgotten about Inky.

"You've been pacing for eight minutes. Penny for your thoughts."

"No thanks. It doesn't concern you."

"Suit yourself."

We were silent for a while before I decided that even though I didn't really like Rorschach, talking to him was better than being alone.

"What's Earth like?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"What's Earth like?"

"Fake."

"Fake? How so?"

"After Andros left, nuclear arms race began. America and Russia nearly killed each other. Veidt blew millions of people sky-high. America and Russia sing songs of peace. Human nature stays the same. Fake."

"Oh…"

"Answer your question?"

"I guess…" A thought occurred to me. "You told me you were compelled." He grunted an affirmative. "What happened?" I asked.

And then he told me.

**RORSCHACH**

_**Rorschach's Journal**_

_**Date Unknown**_

_ Sitting in a cell with Astronema. Seems nervous, stressed. Paced for eight minutes before making conversation. Asked me what Earth is like. I told her. Then asked me a question that caught me off-guard. Asked me how I was compelled._

_ Told her the story of Blair Roche, the man, his dogs… I get angry every time I think of that night… That ended our conversation. Astronema fell asleep minutes later. Tired. Still in Dream Land._

_ Activated my wrist beacon. Dan or someone should be on the way. If they still care, of course… Psychopaths don't have many friends…_

_ Either way, it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon. Might rest my eyes a bit. I shall think about this Zendorr character._

_ Will write again soon. Running out of napkins. May not be able to write much more. Assuming, of course, I'm alive to do that._

_ Wouldn't be the first time I was in that situation…_


	8. Interlude II: The Prophecy of Twelve

**INTERLUDE II – THE PROPHECY OF TWELVE**

_I remember standing outside of the Stronghold of the Order of Light, listening intently as my brother, the warrior Dendron, gave word to his forces that Behtu had made a second prophecy. The first prophecy, the Prophecy of Six, had not yet come to pass, and in making another prophecy before the first had come to fruition, Behtu aroused concern in his followers. This new prophecy was the Prophecy of Twelve._

_ Ten thousand years later, I watched as the Prophecy of Six came to pass: the six Power Coins, which Ninjor had made after the prophecy had been spoken, were distributed to six Humans. Jason, the Red Power Ranger; Billy, the Blue Ranger; Trini, the Yellow Ranger, Zack, the Black Ranger; Kimberly, the Pink Ranger; Tommy, the Green Ranger, who later became White. But still, I did not understand the Prophecy of Twelve._

_It was only after the defeat of Astronema and her forces that, in my meditation, I discovered the secrets that Behtu had seen… The Prophecy of Twelve did not involve twelve Power Rangers, since there could only be six at a time. The Prophecy of Twelve would come to pass when six Power Rangers united their efforts with those of five Watchmen, and I returned from my exile, making twelve warriors. Twelve warriors to lead the forces of Light in what would be the final confrontation._

_ Now I stand here, where I stood ten thousand years ago, but the Stronghold is gone. Crumbled stone and broken statues in an eternal desert are all that remains of the ageless fortress once surrounded by lush wildlife. My brother Dendron fell in battle two thousand years after my exile, his son brutally slain by a sentient insect with a spacecraft._

_ The Power Rangers are here now. The Watchmen are here now. As am I. The Prophecy of Twelve has come to pass. My staff materializes in my hands. A figure approaches. I shall go to him. Perhaps he will lead me to my warriors._

Let the Power protect us…


	9. Chapter Five

**LEO**

I was close to them now. I could feel it in my gut. Whoever had Karone and Rorschach was going to get my Quasar Saber down their gullet very soon.

The sun was beginning to rise, even though I hadn't been running for very long. Or maybe that was just my power keeping me going. Under normal circumstances, I would have been winded long before now.

I had passed out of the grassy, wooded areas a while ago. I was in the desert now, and I had sand in my boots and in my gloves. Needless to say, it was quite uncomfortable. I decided to take a break, get the sand off and out, before continuing. Looking toward the sunrise, I noticed the silhouette of a huge dark tower in the distance.

_Ready or not, here I come!_

"Excuse me."

I jumped; saber in hand, ready to attack. I turned to see who had spoken. An old man with blue hair and in white robes stood before me, a staff with a curling head in his hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your friend," replied the man cryptically. "And you are Andros."

_Andros? How does he know Andros?_

"Um, no I'm not, sir. Sorry."

"But you are the Red Power Ranger."

I laughed grimly.

"You have me mistaken for someone else, sir. Andros is back on Earth. My name is Leo."

I removed my helmet so he could see my face. He nodded.

"I apologize."

"It's okay. But jeez, you scared me."

He half-smiled.

"I am the least of your worries, Leo. As I have said, I am a friend."

_A friend._

I pointed to the tower in the distance.

"I'm trying to get there. Two of my friends are inside. Do you know what that is?"

His noble brow furrowed.

"I do… And your friends are in danger." He began walking, rather quickly for a man of his age. "Come!"

**ZENDORR**

"Kortan…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Two warriors approach the tower. Dispose of them."

"But sir, it's the Red Ranger and a wizard…"

I raised an eyebrow beneath my mask.

"A wizard?"

"Yes, sir."

I rose and looked outside.

_You…_

"Disregard my order, Kortan."

"Sir?"

My Z-staff materialized in my hands.

"I will deal with him myself."

**MIKE**

Leo had met up with someone. An older fellow by the looks of him… I told Dreiberg that I would follow Leo, just in case. They knew I was here.

They stopped.

_Strange… Do they know I'm here?_

The old man turned and smiled brightly.

"Dendron?" he called to me.

I approached, encased in my Magna Defender armor.

"I don't think so," I said.

"But you are the Magna Defender!" cried the man. "Dendron, my brother, I thought Scorpius had felled you."

_He thinks… He thinks I'm the original Magna Defender…_

I removed my helmet.

"My name is Mike Corbett, sir. The Magna Defender passed his powers on to me in order to save the Power Rangers."

The man's smile faded.

"Dendron is gone, then…"

"I'm sorry."

He raised himself up to his full height, surprisingly tall for such an old man.

"No matter… We have more important things to deal with. It is good to have you with us, Mike."

_Your mental discipline is excellent. Veidt would be impressed…_

A bolt of red light pierced the ground in front of us, and a purple man in a mask leaped down from a rock face.

"You have a debt to pay…"

"No one's paying anything," said Leo defiantly, "except you, scuzzball."

"Go play with your pathetic toys, Red Ranger. Same to you, Magna Defender. I have business with Zordon…"

_Zordon!?_

Zordon looked at us.

"Run."

We did.

**ZORDON**

Zendorr twirled his staff in his clawed hands.

"How did you come back?" he snarled.

I smiled grimly.

"Rita Repulsa merely ensnared me in a time warp. When Andros destroyed the tube, he destroyed Rita's magic. Quite simple."

"My son _died! Because of you!_"

"Zedd is alive, Zendorr," I replied calmly, lifting my staff a half-inch off the ground. "But not evil."

He growled. Red light shot from his staff. I rolled out of the way.

_You were always a fool, Zendorr._

Blue light shot from my staff.

The war had resumed…


	10. Chapter Six

**LEO**

The tower was enormous. That's pretty much all I could say about it, except that it was also dark; very daunting, even for a Power Ranger. Not even Trakeena had anything like this.

Zordon _(Zordon! The real Zordon!)_ was doing well against Zendorr. Blue and red light flew around them in arcs, bolts, and every possible shape, trying to hit each other.

Which meant that Mike and I could enter the fortress undetected.

With a solemn nod of "good luck" and "I've got your back," we drew our Sabers and beat in the huge metal door with our shoulders, entering easily.

_Too easily…_

The door slammed behind us and a lone stone guard, much larger and stronger than one of Trakeena's Stingwingers, eyed us hungrily.

And then approximately seventy of them dropped from the ceiling high above or ran into the parlor from other rooms.

"Rangers!"

We turned. A large figure, dressed in iron armor, stood at the top of a staircase.

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

The figure descended, dragging a highly oversized (and heavy, no doubt) claymore with him.

"My name is Kortan," he said, "and I serve Lord Zendorr."

"I figured," I retorted.

"I have orders to destroy you," said Kortan.

_My, my, you get right to the point, don't you?_

"Then destroy us," said Mike. "Why do you need your guards?"

"To prevent you from running. That is all."

"So it's two against one," I noted. "Hardly seems fair."

"For you," replied Kortan. He raised his claymore. "Come. Better to get it over with quickly."

Mike and I raised our Sabers and Kortan's guards made room.

I looked at Mike, raising my wrist where Dreiberg had placed the tracker. Mike nodded. As I grasped my weapon with both hands, I secretly activated it.

**KARONE**

_"Karone."_

_ I open my eyes, but I stand in darkness._

_ "Who is it?"_

_ "Karone. You can hear me?"_

_ "Yes. Who are you?"_

_ A small light glows in the darkness, and I feel the rush of wind against my face as I rush toward it, without moving my feet at all. In a matter of moments, I am standing before a large glowing tube._

_ Inside the tube is a head._

_ A familiar head._

_ "Karone," he says. "The time has come for you to morph."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "Don't you know me?"_

_ "I do…but I don't…"_

_ The head nods._

_ "Your question shall be answered in time, Karone. But now is the time to act. Leo and Mike are below you, in the main parlor, fighting an entity called Kortan, servant of Lord Zendorr."_

_ "They won't be able to get in," I reply. "I can't see any kind of door or window."_

_ "Raise your hand and accept what I give to you."_

_ I raise my hand, and a large drill-like weapon materializes in it._

_ I recognize it._

_ It's Andros' Spiral Saber._

_ "Where did you get this?" I ask._

_ "Again, you will know in time. But now, you must escape with Rorschach. This weapon is the only means you have at this point. Use it well."_

_ The head vanishes, the tube following suit._

_ I know I've seen him before._

_ "Astronema."_

_ I see light._

**RORSCHACH**

A big drill appeared in Astronema's hands. Still sleeping.

"Astronema."

She opened her eyes.

"We need to get out of here," she said.

"How perceptive," I grumbled. "You have a weapon."

"I know." She rose and moved toward the wall. "It's Andros'."

With that, she began drilling through the wall. Easily.

"Impressive."

The wall collapsed and she thrust the drill into my hands.

"I'll morph. You need that more than I do."

"Not exactly true, Astronema, but it'll help."

With a "Go, Galactic," she morphed into the Pink Power Ranger.

_Now, when does she kill me?_

"Come on."

She left. I followed.

_Only time I'll ever do that._

**NITE OWL**

We saw the man from a good distance away, fighting a demonic-looking guy. I thought it was safe to assume that the demon was on the other side.

Kai activated his communicator.

"Leo, Mike, come in."

Brief static and then, "_We read you, Kai_."

"What's going on?"

"_We're fighting Iron Man_."

"What?"

"_See for yourself. We're inside_."

"Karone and Rorschach are making their way down from their prison," said Jon. "However, I cannot teleport to their location."

"Then we'll just have to help Leo and Mike," said Veidt.

"Agreed," I said.

"I don't know if anyone noticed," said Laurie, "but we've got Power Rangers struggling. Not a good sign."

"Only because we're not there yet."

"Oh, aren't you the world's smartest man," Laurie retorted, and then realized the validity of her statement. Veidt smiled slightly at his minute victory.

_Wait a minute…_

"Jon," I said. "If you can't teleport, couldn't you just make yourself bigger and then smash your way to their location?"

"A possibility," replied Manhattan, "but this place is still full of surprises that I cannot foresee."

"Well, I'm landing Archie," I said. Pulling my goggles over my eyes, I added, "Let's rock."

**ZORDON**

Zendorr did not realize that I was toying with him. To his frustration, I matched him step-for-step and blast-for-blast, and easily. He had no idea why he could not defeat me.

More importantly, he had no idea that a fifty-foot-tall blue man had just removed a large chunk of stone from his fortress. He had no idea that Karone and Rorschach were descending to the doorway, Karone slashing anyone who got in her way, and Rorschach just slashing anyone with the Spiral Saber. He had no idea that Kortan would meet his doom in a matter of minutes.

My mistake. Rorschach jumped over the rails, down two flights of stairs, rolling, and surprising him with a drill to the abdomen.

The blue man seemed to realize that Karone and Rorschach were free, and began annihilating Golems with a wave of his hand.

And still, Zendorr did not notice. He kept his eyes trained on me.

_Good._

The Power Rangers and the Watchmen boarded the airship, taking off from behind the tower. I parried another of Zendorr's attacks and simply stopped.

"You lose, Zendorr."

And I pointed behind him.

**ZENDORR**

How could this be? How could I not defeat this fool who had been cooped up in a time warp for ten thousand years?

He stopped defending himself and pointed behind me.

"You lose, Zendorr."

I turned. My tower was in ruins. My Golems were dead. Kortan was slain. My prisoners were gone…

_Everything gone…_

"Zordon…" I said angrily, but maintaining some level of calm as I turned to face him. "You do realize that – "

He was gone. Vanished. No longer in front of me.

No longer vulnerable.

Sparks flew not just from my staff, but from my eyes, my fingers, my entire body.

_Zordon… Zordon… You… Zordon…_

I looked to the sky.

"ZORDON!"

The sands of the desert shifted with my rage.

_You think you've won…_

I began to laugh. I began to laugh hysterically.

"You haven't seen anything…"

Oh, if he thought my son's Serpentera was bad…

Ha.


	11. Chapter Seven

**KARONE**

I found Andros' Spiral Saber in my quarters aboard the Mega Ship. Inky had been here. After a quick look around, I deduced that Rorschach had not touched anything.

Huh.

De-morphing, I collapsed onto my bed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The first free breath I had taken since fighting my way out of Zendorr's tower with Rorschach. I had to hand it to him: he fought very well, albeit ruthlessly.

And Leo seemed happy to see us when we got to him. Maybe a little grossed out when Inky speared Iron Man, but happy nonetheless.

"Knock knock."

_Oh, speak of the devil…_

I nodded and Leo entered the room.

"Hi, Leo."

"You got a minute?"

_For you, anytime._

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

He sat across from me.

"How are you?"

"Better," I said, smiling.

"Good."

"Glad you got there in time."

"What?" he asked. "We didn't. Kortan kept us busy."

"Okay," I agreed. "Let me rephrase. I'm just glad you were there to help. Dan told me that you insisted on volunteering."

"You're my partner, Karone."

"Just a partner?"

_Damn!_

"What?"

"Yup!" I said. "A partner."

Leo smiled.

_Nice recovery._

He rose.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'll catch you later."

He turned to leave.

_Go on. Tell him!_

_ Tell him what?_

_ How you feel, dummy! Let him know!_

_ You know I can't do that._

"Leo."

_Too late._

_ Screw it._

I rose as he turned to face me.

"What's up?"

_Prepare to dock in three…two…_

_ Oh, shut up!_

I put my arms around his waist and kissed him.

He was warm.

After a moment, I pulled away, embarrassed. I pulled a string of hair out of my eyes.

"Sorry."

_He_ held _me_ this time, and returned the kiss.

**RORSCHACH**

_**Rorschach's Journal**_

_**Date Unknown**_

_ Returned from tower. Dan sent a rescue party. Turned out to be unneeded. Even so, helped a bit getting out._

_ That drill had come to Astronema somehow. Still don't know the exact method she had used, but I guess she has her ways. Important thing is she didn't kill me. I wonder why. Not like she owes me anything or would stand to gain anything by letting me live. Not that she could have hurt me much anyway. Even so._

_ Found some new napkins in the airship. Writing on them now._

_ Remembered what I thought a while ago about corrupting this planet's virgin soil. Lies. This planet isn't innocent. I've seen the truth. Zendorr's power, his fortress, his army… This planet isn't virgin… This planet was raped. Raped by evil, just like Earth has been raped by evil. It's all the same. Always has been, always will be. Always good and evil, and evil must be punished._

_ I still refuse to compromise in this._

_ Familiar noises coming from another room. Sounds like my mother at the peak of her indecent career. Not Dan and Laurie. They're with Veidt, sorting through everything they've seen and heard. Manhattan's on the roof, thinking over something useless, like turning seaweed into a computer or something like that. Kai and Damon are teaching Maya and Mike how to play poker._

_ Which leaves Leo and Karone._

_ Hm._

_ The gallant Red Ranger and the Princess of Evil. What a cute couple._

_ A foul stench fills my nostrils, and I realize that I've regurgitated something on the inside of my face._

_ Must remember to clean that at some point._

_ The Comedian would have found this funny. Sadly, I didn't share his sense of humor._

_Oh well…_

**ZORDON**

_The final battle draws near… Zendorr has reactivated Krakentonn, an eight-limbed leviathan of a Zord created after Lord Zedd's Serpentera and with a much greater power supply. When it reaches full power, it will destroy this world._

_ I must act quickly. The fate of the universe now lies in the balance._

_ I will contact my comrades, and reveal to each of them their part in the upcoming conflict._

_ Dr. Manhattan will be first._

_ May the Power protect us…_


	12. Chapter Eight

**ZENDORR**

I smiled as the energy that powered Krakentonn hummed as it passed through the wires and gadgetry of the Zord… I had not heard it since its construction. My son had been out conquering the galaxy then. I had longed to join him, but he had probably been told that I had left him of my own free will. I did not wish to cause tension…

I wished now that he had known me before Zordon had killed him.

_"Zedd is alive."_

Lies. That was all the fool knew.

But now he would know pain. Quick, deadly, pain.

I pushed the throttle forward, Krakentonn's eight limbs moving below my feet, rumbling as they lifted me into the atmosphere.

The sweet smell of victory…

No. Wait. That's the smell of fuel.

_Either way…_

**DAMON**

"Not good. This is not good."

A huge squid came flying across the Mega Ship's scanner. Either I was going crazy, or something was really wrong.

I practically bolted out of the bridge and found the others (except for Doctor M) in the mess hall. Alpha was there too; don't ask me why, 'cause I didn't know.

"What's up, Damon?" asked Mike.

"Guys, we got a problem," I said.

"What is it?" asked Rorschach, alone in the corner. Karone called him Inky.

"We got a huge fish flying around in space."

"Is it Trakeena?" asked Maya.

"It is Lord Zendorr," said a voice. We all looked to the other side of the mess hall to see an old man with blue hair and a staff.

"Zordon!" said Leo.

"Zordon?" asked Karone. "Oh my…"

"Who?" I asked.

Zordon told us who Zendorr was, who Zedd was, and what Krakentonn was.

_Holy shit…_ was all I could think.

**KARONE**

It all made sense! That dream I had with the light…Andros' Spiral Saber appearing from a head in a tube…

How I had stopped being Astronema…

It was all Zordon! All the time!

Leo was focusing intently on the wizard as he told the story of Krakentonn. Of course, he didn't understand the connection, but…

_Ha, Inky! Beat that! Think I'm still bad?_

Where did that come from? I hadn't even told him yet.

I tuned into the conversation when Maya finally spoke up.

"We have to do something!" she exclaimed.

"What do you propose?" asked Veidt. "That we all just board Krakentonn and take down a sorcerer just like that?"

"I will deal with Zendorr personally," said Zordon. There was something in his eyes… "Your job, Rangers and Watchmen, is to fight his Golem army on the ground."

"That shouldn't be difficult," said Mike.

"There are over a million of them," replied Zordon. "And Zendorr has resurrected Kortan, his iron general, to lead them."

"Let me guess," said Kai, rolling his eyes. "He made this Kortan guy grow, right?"

"Correct," said Zordon.

"They always do that!" I said.

"You would know," muttered Rorschach.

I stood up, fists clenched, ready to attack the son of a bitch. Yes, I cursed. Bite me.

Zordon looked at me and I sat.

_What is it about his eyes?_

Rorschach grunted.

"Wait a minute," said Dan. "I just realized that Jon isn't here."

"I have already spoken with Dr. Manhattan," said Zordon. "He has his task, and you have yours. Kortan leads his Golems at dawn, which will arrive in a matter of hours. If you have Zords, I suggest you call them."

Leo nodded to all of us.

"Let's do it. Watchmen, you coming?"

All of them exited, except for Leo, Zordon, and myself. Leo looked back at me.

"You go ahead, Leo," I said. "I'd like to talk to Zordon about something."

Leo nodded to both of us and departed.

"I sense that you are troubled, Karone," observed Zordon.

"No," I said. "Not troubled… Just…" I paused to gather my thoughts. "You came back."

"I had a duty to the universe."

"I know, I know. But… I thought you were dead. You died when I stopped being Astronema."

Zordon smiled and laid a hand on my cheek.

"Karone," he said solemnly. "Good can never die…"

And then I realized what was wrong with his eyes.

He was holding back tears.

**MAYA**

Karone was already suited up when she came out of the Mega Ship. The Galactabeasts had already arrived, and were prepared to transform whenever Kortan arrived to do battle.

I felt something different surrounding her. She wasn't just the Pink Ranger anymore. She seemed to have transformed into a greater warrior. Like Loyax had been before Trakeena murdered him.

"What's up?" I asked her.

Stoically, she lifted a pointed finger.

"Kortan."

"Guys," I said. "We have company."

**NITE OWL**

For some reason, the old saying "the Iceman cometh" popped into my head upon seeing Kortan alive and bigger. Which was weird, because Kortan was metal, not ice. The saying should have been, "the Iron Man cometh."

I looked to Laurie. Fear filled her eyes. I didn't blame her. I was pretty close to shitting my suit as well. And then I looked to Rorschach, who was simply adjusting his gloves, hat, and "face". He didn't seem worried at all.

I think he was the only one.

A flash of light flew out of the Mega Ship.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Zordon's ready," noted Karone.

"The Eagle has wings," murmured Veidt. Those words had been spoken once before, minutes after that launch that Jon had overseen; the team of astronauts that had landed on the moon.

"One small step for a man," I finished.

"One giant leap for mankind," said Rorschach. "And we all know he jumped too far."

"Oh, can it, Rorschach," I muttered.

He grunted and adjusted his collar.

"Just saying."

"Are we ready, guys?" asked Leo.

I remote-activated Archie and brought him out.

"When you are," I said.

The Rangers yelled something. Kortan's laughter blocked my hearing, so I had no idea exactly what the command was.

Their Galactabeasts had become a giant humanoid robot with a sword.

_Now we're talking…_


	13. Chapter Nine

**RORSCHACH**

The stone soldiers came quickly. Pounding the hot dirt like animals, screaming like a room full of retarded children.

_Save your breath. You'll hurt a lot more when I've had my say._

Archie zoomed by overhead, flamethrower heating up. Trying to melt Kortan? Idiotic. Too stupid to be a good plan… Probably the one he was using…

A stone fist connected with my face. Astronema's drill sword destroyed his. He didn' t bleed. Don't know why I expected him to. He was rock, so unless he bled mud or fungus juice, nothing was going to come out but dust on his part and satisfaction on mine.

Dan swerved as Kortan swung at Archie. Good move.

Heard a pair of Golems coming from my rear and from my right. I extended the drill and twisted one hundred and eighty degrees. Two slashes, two deaths, in less than two seconds. Not mine.

Laurie successfully blocked a cut to the head, but took a knee to the gut. Seemed like her legs had more practice with other affairs than with blocking kicks. The kick was too much for her. Fell to her knees. Got her arm lopped off. Then her torso was cut in two. Sliced Spectre. One down.

I ran to her body and took down more Golems. This was a hopeless fight. I think Zordon knew that.

Veidt picked up one of the Golems' swords and began fencing with it. Did pretty well.

Dan managed to melt off one of Kortan's ears.

The next few minutes seemed like an hour of blur. All I knew was that there were Golems falling like rain around me. That was all that mattered.

And then the explosion. Above me. Pieces of Archie came down like meteors, crushing and burning the stone soldiers.

Dan was gone…

No time to grieve for my friend. The only friend I had. There was pain to be distributed.

Kai jumped out of the huge robot that had failed to save Dan. Maya and Damon joined him. Sparks flew as their Sabers connected with stone. Damon's head got beaten in and Maya accidentally allowed them to grab her arms. They tore her in half. Five down.

Veidt was still fencing, back to back with Kai. Mike abandoned his black bull robot and pulled out his own sword.

"You okay, Rorschach?" he yelled over the chaos.

"What do you think, Horn Head?" I replied, slicing a monster.

Mike didn't talk to me after that.

**ZORDON**

Krakentonn's interior was even darker than Serpentera's had been. A massive energy beam, the generator, extended from the squid's "mouth" to the peak of its head, and it was in the chamber above the generator that I found Zendorr. He sat in the chair, staring down at the chaos below.

"Half of your Rangers are dead, Zordon," he said without looking at me. Had he expected me, or simply heard me? "Your Watchmen aren't doing much better."

"This is war, Zendorr," I replied quietly. "Sacrifices must be made."

He turned to face me, fury filling his eyes.

_He is not thinking clearly anymore…_

"Sacrifices!" he spat, stroking his staff. "I suppose my son was a sacrifice!"

"Only his evil was destroyed, Zendorr," I declared, my staff appearing in my hand. "This is the last time I shall ask you to listen to reason."

A red bolt shot from his staff and threw me against the wall. I rose, my staff burning blue.

"So be it."

He leaped from his throne and began his assault.

_Focus… Focus… Focus…_

I matched him blow for blow, no longer toying with him as I had before. My Rangers were being murdered on the surface. I would not fight for revenge. I would fight for peace, at the cost of my life, Zendorr's life, or both if need be.

He dropped and kicked at my feet. I jumped and kicked him in the head, somersaulting backwards to parry his next magic charge.

The bottom of his staff broke my nose, and he glided over me towards the main generator. If one of us touched that energy, one of us would be badly burned.

I followed him, sending rapid-fire bursts from my staff.

**RORSCHACH**

The MegaZord collapsed in a mass of metal and fire, with Leo and Karone still inside. As luck would have it, it fell right on top of Veidt and the Golems he was sparring with.

Only Mike and me now.

"Mike, we need to fall back."

"No! We have to hold them here!"

"Now is not the time for emotional outbursts."

He turned and pushed me to the ground as a Golem swung at my face. The Golem's fist was bisected by Mike's sword.

"If you're going to go, go!" he yelled.

I did. Moments later, he fell.

I was on my own now. I ran onto the Mega Ship and activated it. There was already a course laid in. I took off.

**ZORDON**

All of my Rangers were gone. I knew it. I felt them go.

Zendorr knew it too.

I pulled back toward the main beam of the generator.

_Dr. Manhattan…_

_ All is ready, Zordon._

_ Then may the Power protect you…_

**DOCTOR MANHATTAN**

_It is as Zordon predicted. The Power Rangers have fallen. The Watchmen have fallen. Were I Human, perhaps I would cry. Maybe even contemplate suicide. But I am not Human. Emotion plays no part in my decision. And I choose to carry out Zordon's plan._

_ Two minutes into my past, I establish my last link with Zordon before he grabs Zendorr and pulls him into the main generator of Krakentonn. Neither of them survive._

_ Six hours into my past, Zordon stands before me. He tells me that there is an ancient foundry on Eltar called Ninjor's Forge. He commands me to go there and to find what he calls "Power Coins." These six coins bear the likenesses of the dinosaurs: a white tiger…a pink pterodactyl…a yellow saber-toothed tiger…a blue triceratops…a black mastodon…a red tyrannosaurus. I am to bring these to _Terra Venture.

_ It is the present. I float in space as I watch Eltar be consumed by the destruction of Krakentonn. I hardly feel a light breeze as the radiation passes me._

_ Five minutes into my future, I am standing before five teenagers, as Zordon has commanded. "Teenagers with attitude."_

_ That is all I can see. The rest I do not know. But it is not the end._

_ Nothing ever ends._

**RORSCHACH**

_**Rorschach's Journal**_

_**Entry One**_

_ The Mega Ship docked on _Terra Venture. _Removed my face and put on my suit. Didn't manage to shave, but I'll find a razor somewhere. It's not like they'll recognize Walter Kovacs here anyway._

_ I remember what Dan told me six months ago. "The Watchmen are over." He'd lied, of course, but this time it's all too true. I'm the last one. Except for Manhattan. I don't know where he is, though._

_ I suspect that Zordon survived, though. There are new Power Rangers. Look like dinosaurs. Zords do too._

_ Started a new journal. Slim chance I'll ever get my old one back._

_ No chance I'll ever get Dan back. He was a good friend._

_ To think we came all this way just to fail… Just to be like humankind._

_ Edward Blake would have found that funny._

**End**


End file.
